Prologue
by Ookima
Summary: SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR. Note that this is the Prologue for the upcoming sequels which will have 2 versions. Set 5 years after the first story. For more info, read. Neji x Naruto Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR : THE PROLOGUE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did because I got so many great ideas ( or so I've been told )  
  
Pairings : Naruto x Neji  
  
WARNINGS : This PROLOGUE Contains YAOI and SHONEN-AI. In other words Boy loves boy ! And in this prologue you got some stuff going on...  
  
IMPORTANT : It might be good for you to read Unexpected Behaviour since this is the Sequel. Be aware that this is the prologue since both versions starts from this prologue and they will soon be posted as well.  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
-Chikushou = Damn / Damn it-  
  
- Koi = Love -  
  
- Urousai = Shut up -  
  
- Nani = what -  
  
- Ne = Hey / Right? -  
  
- Kitsune = Fox -  
  
- Hai = Yes / Yeah -  
  
- Ashiteru = I love you -  
  
===========================================  
  
---Small Recap ---  
  
That night, two boys, for the first time, felt complete and loved, as for the first time, they made passionate love. Two souls and bodies became one, as the moment would last a long time.  
  
Without any moment to waste, Naruto turned to his side and pulled Neji closer to him as he didn't want to miss that warmth he had while they were one.  
  
Neji reached out to the side of the bed as he pulled up the warm covers over himself and Naruto to keep themselves warm. Naruto then buried his head into Neji's chest as he wrapped his arms around the Hyuga boy and closed his eyes.  
  
Neji ran his fingers through Naruto's blond hair as his eyes showed how much he felt safe having Naruto in his arms.  
  
Naruto made circles with his fingers on Neji's stomach, as his eyes were half opened.  
  
"I can't believe I almost lost you........." Neji let out  
  
Naruto lifted his head up a bit so he could take a glimpse at Neji's eyes.  
  
"But you didn't......... It was good that you decided to come and talk to me........." Naruto replied softly  
  
"I can't believe I'll have to thank that bastard later........." Neji thought as he held his lover closer  
  
"Ne Neji?" Naruto started  
  
"Nani?" Neji asked  
  
"Ashiteru Neji-koi" Naruto let out with a smile  
  
Neji was a bit surprised by the phrase but soon a smile ran over his still wet lips.  
  
"Ashiteru, Naruto-koi" Neji replied as he gave a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead  
  
Naruto slowly closed his eyes, as he fell asleep in the one person he loved most, in the arms of his one and only true love.  
  
------  
  
5 Years Later .........  
  
Inside, a much older Naruto laid on his back, in a deep sleep, as the sheets of the bed were all tangled up around him, mostly covering his lower parts, while his chest remained uncovered.  
  
The young man shifted a little form time to time, as the rays of the sun slowly shone on his tanned skin. The seemed to have found a way to pierce the curtains again, as Naruto simply grabbed the pillow under his head and covered his eyes.  
  
"Ne Neji.........?" Naruto mumbled through the pillow but had no answer.  
  
A few minutes passed before the blond let out a sigh and finally tossed the pillow out of his face and on the ground as he looked beside him, to only find there was no one.  
  
Naruto moved his right hand at the place besides him when he felt it was still warm and then he smiled. He finally took the time to sit up and get out of bed, as he kept the sheets wrapped around his waist to not walk in his own apartment naked.  
  
He walked over to his closet to pick out what he would wear. He simply took out a pair of black jeans with the traditional ninja black shirt you wore under any clothing. He laid them both on the bed as he now wondered what he should wear as a jacket over it.  
  
Several minutes passed as he went through his entire closet finding a perfect match to go with his pants when he finally found the item in question. A nice orange jacket, like his old jumpsuit, with long sleeves as the print on the back, was very similar to his seal, was a darker orange.  
  
He untied the sheets around himself, as he picked out a pair of boxers out of the nearby drawer next to his side of the bed. He finally got dressed, as he leaned towards the night table to see the necklace that the 'old hag' gave him.  
  
"Neji should know better than to get this off me." Naruto thought as he gave out another smile.  
  
He tied back the necklace around his neck, as he took the leaf headband and wrapped it around his left arm, since his hair was much shorter now and no longer spiky. He then picked up his fingerless gloves as he put them on and then looked at himself in the mirror, happy to see what he sees now.  
  
"Now for some breakfast" Naruto told himself as he headed towards the kitchen  
  
--- Kitchen ---  
  
Naruto went straight for the refrigerator when he found a note pinned to it. He gave his usual confused look when he simply snatched the note and read it out loud.  
  
"I'm sorry for not being present when you wake up, but Uchiha came over and it seemed Hokage-sama wanted to see us immediately. I'll be back as soon as I can. Your lover, Neji." Naruto said with a low voice as he pressed the note against his chest.  
  
Naruto smiled as he placed the note on the kitchen counter as he remembered the night he shared with his long time lover.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Neji had just returned from an A ranked mission that lasted for 3 weeks. Of course Neji was more than happy to finally see his love after such a long time, and decided to surprise the little blond with a small present.  
  
As Neji entered their house, he noticed how Naruto had still managed to keep the rooms clean but still no blond in sight. Neji walked throughout the apartment without making any sounds when he opened the door to their bedroom, and saw one of the most beautiful sights to him.  
  
Naruto seemed to have fallen asleep on their bed, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Now this brings back memories..." Neji told himself as he remembered the first night they made love.  
  
Neji took off his Anbu mask, as well as his holsters and a few articles of clothing, while he carefully made his way towards the sleeping boy. He crawled over his lover, his legs and arms spread wide enough to not touch the boy, but rested on each side of the boy's head and legs, as well as it supported his body weight above the blond.  
  
Much to his surprise, Neji felt two strong arms pull him down as warm lips pressed against his own. His eyes widened when Naruto's eyes slowly opened to meet the silver eyes of his lover.  
  
"Welcome back." Naruto softly said as he parted his lips with Neji's as this one smiled.  
  
"I'm back." Neji replied as he let the weight of his body slowly come down on his lover.  
  
Naruto smiled back, as he simply stared at his lover with a certain desire that could be seen in his eyes.  
  
"When did you ..." Neji started to ask when Naruto placed two fingers over the silver eyed Anbu's mouth.  
  
"Ever since you came in by the front door." Naruto answered the half spoken question.  
  
Neji smiled softly as he stole another kiss and wrapped his own arms around the blonde's neck. Within minutes, things started to heat up between the two since it had been a very long 3 weeks since they saw and felt each other.  
  
Neji positioned himself so that he would sit on Naruto's leg, while he pulled Naruto with his own body movements so that this one would sit up as well.  
  
Arms wrapped around each other, pulling themselves closer that they could ever be, they passionately kissed, as though they were making up for the lost time when they were apart.  
  
Naruto lost no time to get Neji's shirt off, as he discarded the article on the floor and proceeded quickly to his lover's pants, when Neji stopped kissing Naruto.  
  
"Naruto maybe we shouldn't ..." Neji tried to speak but Naruto continued to kiss him savagely.  
  
"So you don't want me?" Naruto asked as he pulled back to look with worried eyes at his lover.  
  
With time, Naruto knew better than anyone how to get Neji to react the way he wanted, and that was by saying certain sentences that left the Hyuga no other choice but to step up to the dare Naruto said.  
  
Within a few seconds, it didn't take long for Neji to pin the blond back down on the bed with a certain dominance, as he slid a hand down to Naruto's waist and took hold of the towel.  
  
Right now, that towel what was the only thing stood between himself and his long time lover, as he gently unwrapped it and tossed it out of the bed. Neji then felt soft hands sliding down his smooth skin all the way down to that special place.  
  
"You'll never change." Naruto whispered to Neji's ear as his hands gripped the fabric of his pants and started to slide them off, with a little help from Neji of course.  
  
Even after five years, Naruto always found himself the first naked before things got hotter between them.  
  
Within a minute or so, Naruto playfully threw those pants away as they locked lips once more, but more savagely, as Neji always preferred to be very dominant over the blond.  
  
Neji finally decided to attack Naruto's neck, as he bit down on it enough to let out a trail of blood as he removed his lips to admire his work.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Because, it's proof you're mine, and mine alone..." Neji replied as he stuck out his tongue and licked every bit of Naruto's neck, starting with the wound he just gave him.  
  
Naruto moaned softly as he tighten his grip around the dark haired male as his body wanted some more. Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes as he let Neji have complete control over his body and soul.  
  
Neji slowly got off Naruto, as the blond shot his eyes open, form missing the warmth of his lover when a very nice sensation as he noticed Neji's hand was wrapped around his arousal.  
  
"That feels good..." Naruto whispered as he rested his head on the bed.  
  
"Later will be better..." Neji reminded the blond boy as he moved his hand at a slow pace up and down the shaft.  
  
Neji continued to gently kiss Naruto's neck as he then kissed the jaw line, when he had other things in mind. He removed his hand from his lover's private part as he grabbed Naruto and forced him to lay face down on the bed instead.  
  
"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he turned his head slightly to catch a distinct smile on Neji's face.  
  
"Making things interesting." Neji replied as he moved behind Naruto.  
  
Naruto knew better than to argue at this point as many kinky thoughts crossed his mind when he felt Neji's hands on his butt cheeks. Strangely enough, Naruto somehow knew he needed to get on his knees and hands when he started to feel something entering him.  
  
While Neji slowly and gently entered into his lover, one of his hands made it to the front as he started to jerk Naruto to give him twice the pleasure and distract him from any pain if they were any.  
  
Naruto opened his eyes as he felt Neji was completely buried inside of him and then his body moved forward a little as Neji started his thrusts. Each time he thrusted in, his hand followed the same intense pace on Naruto's arousal as he began to do it faster.  
  
"Faster ..." Naruto pleaded he bent over more, letting his head rest against the bed sheets and followed Neji's pace.  
  
Neji wanted nothing more than to please him even more as he quickened the pace and the bed started to shake a little from their body movements.  
  
As the minutes passed, Naruto's body tensed up as Neji closed his eyes tightly while he felt his lover reach his limit at the same time as himself. While Naruto emptied himself in Neji's hand, the Hyuga boy emptied himself deep within Naruto.  
  
Both boys collapsed and panted as Naruto laid face down on the bed while Neji removed himself from Naruto and fell next to his lover. Neji wrapped his arms around the blond gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.  
  
"How I've missed you ..." Neji whispered as he played with Naruto's strands of hair.  
  
"I missed you too ..." Naruto replied as he snuggled within his lover's arms.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Naruto couldn't help but smile as he remembered the events of last night. He then opened his refrigerator as he prepared to grab his breakfast when strong arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him backwards.  
  
"I was wondering where you were." Naruto spoke out as he knew Neji was the one who held him.  
  
"I was hoping to get back before you would wake up." Neji told him as he let go of the blond.  
  
Both faced each other as Naruto knew that Neji was hiding something, as he looked over Neji's shoulder to notice Sasuke, who stood in the doorframe.  
  
"Yo." Naruto waved to Sasuke and smiled.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke's usual reply.  
  
Even with time, Sasuke hadn't really change, the only difference was that the Uchiha boy remained the best and only true friend Naruto counted on. Neji had learned to accept this bond of friendship since it was thanks to Sasuke that he now had Naruto with him.  
  
"So why did the old hag want to see you?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Can't you tell dobe?" Sasuke playfully used his old nickname.  
  
"I thought you stopped calling me that you bastard" Naruto replied as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyway..." Neji interfered to change the subject. "Tsunade-sama wanted to see us because of our status" Neji started to explain.  
  
Once again, Naruto was confused as he knew all too well this was too intellect for him to get it.  
  
"We got promoted. Neji and me are both Anbu Captains starting today." Sasuke finished explained.  
  
"Isn't that great!" Naruto yelled out of excitement when he noticed the that both young men seem to be sad and not happy. "Why aren't you two happy?" Naruto asked as he was now more confused than ever.  
  
"It isn't fair, that we get promoted and that they won't let you go any further ..." Neji trailed off knowing all too well it's because of Kyubi, while Sasuke still was unaware of the kitsune being inside Naruto's body.  
  
"Hell I'm aware you could almost kick my ass, so you should at least be Anbu by now, not just a Juunin." Sasuke commented as he looked down to the floor.  
  
"Don't worry about it! Besides, being Anbu would mean that I would have assassination missions ne? So maybe it's for the best. Besides I have you, Neji-koi and my only best friend the great Uchiha Sasuke. What more could I ask for? I got everything I need right here and now" Naruto informed them with a big smile as he patted their backs.  
  
"Baka." Both let out as they found themselves somewhat smiling at Naruto's statement.  
  
"So what's your first mission as the new Anbu Captains?" Naruto asked.  
  
"The kind you don't like..." Sasuke trailed off, well aware that Naruto never liked the killing part when you're a shinobi.  
  
"Oh, how soon do you leave then?" Naurto asked.  
  
"Tonight." Neji answered.  
  
"Well, let's grab some diner together before you both leave me all alone again ne?" Naruto offered them as he headed out of his apartment and passed by Sasuke.  
  
Neji and Sasuke stared at the blond, as the word 'alone' Naruto said earlier still struck a nerve in their bodies. Both exchanged worried looks as Naruto was yelling form outside the apartment.  
  
"Come on you guys! I'm starving!" Naruto yelled out as he awaited for his companions.  
  
"I wonder if it's actually good for him to be alone when we're both out on missions..." Sasuke commented as he looked over to his ancient rival for Naruto's heart.  
  
"One should never be alone, especially in his case, he's too innocent and so fragile ..." Neji replied as his eyes softened.  
  
"I know ..." Sasuke agreed with Neji as those were their last words before the exited the house.  
  
TBC in the 2 versions sequels  
  
READ BELOW FOR MORE INFORMATION  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Well the Prologue might be a bit boring but it was the best way I found since both sequel had the same first chapter, so this makes it more easier on me.  
  
With the prologue out now you can either proceed to read both versions of the sequel or wait until I finally publish them and that should be this week-end at maximum.  
  
So make sure to check out my personal page to know how much far I'm in every story ne?  
  
Sequel Version 1 : 'Til The End of time  
  
Sequel Version 2 : Not Alone  
  
Review please or else I might get discourage to continue the sequels ok?  
  
Thanks again  
  
Ookima 


	2. Important Message

SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR : THE PROLOGUE  
  
===========================================  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM  
  
===========================================  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did because I got so many great ideas ( or so I've been told )  
  
===========================================  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Renn : Well I wrote as fast as I could and honestly I think my best sequel will be where Naruto and Sasuke end up together. But that's my personal opinion. Hope you read both sequels and like them too.  
  
Assa : I did as you suggested, thanks for the heads up.  
  
Silvermist 91 : As you might of seen I update your two favorite fics today and hope you do review them, I would highly appreciate it if you did. As for the sequels, they will be well identified as version 1 and version 2.  
  
Ookami Kage : You're so right! I'm going to complicate my life even more with two new stories, well sequels, and I already have trouble updating all my other fics weekly, oh well, I guess that's why you people love me ne?  
  
Temari : I don't remember seeing your name in my reviews before so I hope you review the sequel then. And to say, this was the prologue since both sequel would start with the same first chapter, and so on the note below you'll understand better what I mean.  
  
Rubymoon17 : thanks a bunch! It really helps to know you're always there reading my stories, any comments are more then welcome ne?  
  
BlueAngelFire : You have a Happy Easter too, and I posted the sequels ( both versions ) as soon as I could. Hope you review them as well. Thanks again!  
  
RedMirage07 : Well I update as I can, now that I'll have like 7 stories to update weekly, am I insane or what? Make sure to check out my personal page to get easier access to my sequels ( both of them ) as well as my other stories. Please Review!  
  
Anael Razualle : I'm continuing thanks to the reviews I got, thanks again for your support!  
  
Nikkler : This isn't the first sequel nor the second, this is the same first chapter the begins each of them. All the info is at the end of the page. Thanks for the compliment.  
  
===========================================  
  
Well, both sequels are now available so here's a recap for those who got confused or still don't know about how I'm working on it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Unexpected Behaviour, Prologue  
  
Pairings : Naruto x Neji ONLY  
  
Warnings : Contains a small yaoi scene.  
  
This is the PROLOGUE for BOTH SEQUELS, as each Sequel begin right after this, so it's important to have read this before any sequels or else you'll be confused.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Unexpected Behaviour, Sequel Version 1 – 'Til The End of Time  
  
Pairings : Naruto x Neji ONLY  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Unexpected Behaviour, Sequel Version 2 – Never Alone  
  
Pairings : Naruto x Neji and Sasuke x Naruto ( Later )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Thanks for reading this and don't forget to review each chapter of my sequels and please be patient if it takes up to 3 weeks to update sicne I do manage 7 stories now.  
  
So thanks for understanding.  
  
A special thanks to ...  
  
Rubymoon 17 and Ookami Kage for always being there to review everything I write and update!  
  
Happy Easter!  
  
From me ...  
  
Ookima 


End file.
